Par-delà nos frontières
by YtkaLapitaladula
Summary: Berlin, époque moderne, sous une dictature. Les moyens d'expressions sont totalement bridés, la musique et les écrits intellectuels ont quasiment disparus. Roderich est membre de l'armée révolutionnaire, et combat grâce à sa musique. Gilbert est, quant à lui, membre de l'armée.
**_Hey! Ceci est donc une fic à quatre mains, que je co-écris avec une amie (Lyssa) toute aussi tarément folle d'Hetalia (coucou Gourou ^^). C'est simplement le prologue pour poser un peu les choses mais on espère que ça plaira ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _En Allemagne, plus précisément à Berlin, époque moderne. Une dictature s'est imposée, mettant fin à la musique, et toute autre forme d'expression intellectuelle._

Suite à certaines circonstances, Roderich Eldelstein, alors âgé de dix ans, fut dans l'obligation de quitter la demeure familiale située en Autriche, pour aller s'installer chez des amis de ses parents : la famille Hedervary, en Allemagne. Lors du voyage, Roderich avait pu observer la déchéance de sa ville natale, l'horreur de la tyrannie qui régnait à présent, de laquelle il ne pouvait détourner le regard. Malgré les émotions qui le tiraillaient, son envie de jouer se fit plus forte, presque comme indispensable, comme s'il pouvait sentir que la musique apaiserait l'atrocité qui avait envahie la ville de toutes parts.  
Il serra alors son étui qui contenait son précieux violon, son instrument de liberté. Ses parents, avant son départ, lui avaient interdit de jouer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule note de musique dès qu'il entrerait dans le territoire allemand.  
Il respectait vigoureusement cette règle, ne sachant néanmoins pas à quoi s'attendre, même s'il n'était pas pressé de le découvrir.

Las du voyage, il finit par s'assoupir, ayant en tête les rues de Berlin teintées d'un rouge sanglant, ce qui rendit son sommeil agité.

Il se réveilla enfin devant la propriété des Hedervary, et laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'imposante demeure, entourée d'un magnifique jardin d'œillets rouges, blancs, jaunes, mauves... Roderich fut éblouit par la beauté de ces fleurs, il aperçu également au loin une petite fille brune d'environ son âge tenter d'escalader un forsythia, mais cet arbre n'ayant pas réellement de tronc, et étant composé uniquement de branches sortant directement du sol, la petite fille tomba au sol mais se releva précipitamment, comme si de rien n'était.  
Elle l'aperçu, et déguerpissa avant même que Roderich ait pu s'approcher d'elle.

Il se demanda pourquoi une fille de bourgeois telle que la famille qui possédait ce manoir était-elle en train de s'adonner à ce genre d'activités. Car une jeune fille portant de si beaux vêtements, bien qu'ils soient abîmés, ne pouvait être que celle dont ses parents avaient parlés : « Tu verras mon petit Roderich, lui avait dit sa mère, les Hedervary ont une enfant, Elizabeta, de ton âge. Elle est un peu farouche, mais tu devrais bien t'entendre avec elle. ».

Il esquissa rapidement un sourire, puis fut appelé par un majordome pour lui faire vaguement visiter la maison.

Finalement plus tard, Roderich fut appelé pour le dîner, auquel il fut plus ample connaissance avec les époux Hedervary. Il rencontra également leur fille en bonne et due forme, habillée cette fois-ci de manière moins masculine, mais gardant malgré tout son air farouche. Elle se montra très distante envers lui, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Ainsi passa une semaine entière, dans le froid et l'indifférence désormais instaurée en Allemagne, laissant à Roderich bien peu de loisirs.

C'est pourquoi il entreprit un jour de visiter plus amplement le manoir, découvrant les unes après les autres les salles servant à entreposer des meubles, des livres, des vieilleries dont plus personne ici ne voudrait.

C'est en se baladant dans l'aile droite, au dernier étage, qu'il atteignit la dernière pièce tout au bout du couloir, non rassuré par l'absence accrue de lumière. Il posa sa main droite sur la poignée poussiéreuse, et ouvrit la lourde porte en bois massif, dévoilant une pièce noire et à priori vide.

Déçu, il décida malgré tout d'explorer ce maigre endroit, laissant ses yeux peu à peu s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il découvrit en effet une minuscule bibliothèque dont il ne put déchiffrer les titres des ouvrages, ainsi que plusieurs chaises collées contre le mur.

Il était sur le point de s'en aller lorsqu'il aperçu une grande masse blanche, recluse dans un coin de la pièce. Il marcha alors droit vers elle, se laissant envahir d'une impression familière. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il souleva un pan du drap qui recouvrait la forme, découvrant ainsi des touches blanches et noires qui lui étaient intimes.

Il se laissa envahir par les émotions, guidant machinalement ses doigts sur le piano, caressant l'idée de pouvoir jouer à nouveau malgré l'interdiction formelle dont on lui avait fait part.

Il releva entièrement le drap, régla et s'installa sur le siège avant de prendre une grande inspiration. N'ayant aucune musique spécifique en tête, il se laissa simplement porter par ses émotions, interprétant une toute nouvelle mélodie.

La musique défila ainsi durant quelques minutes, qui parurent durer des heures à Roderich. Il referma le clavier, regrettant déjà l'idée de devoir se séparer de l'instrument. Il se releva, remit le drap en place et se tourna vers la sortie, où l'attendait une petite silhouette, dont il aurait préféré se passer pour cet instant.

Il devint rouge tomate, couleur qui était cependant inexistante à son interlocutrice : Elizabeta Hedervary, qui restait immobile, une expression indéfinissable collée au visage.

Roderich voulu s'expliquer, trouver une raison à sa présence ici, mais c'était peine perdue et il le savait bien : elle l'avait entendu jouer. Il ne trouva rien à dire, alors ce fut elle qui brisa le silence, sa voix résonna dans la pièce vide et froide :

\- Tu joues depuis combien de temps ?

D'abord surpris par la question, il bafouilla sa réponse mais reprit assez vite ses esprits :

\- Depuis que j'ai pu déchiffrer une partition et apprendre à lire, à l'âge de 3 ans…

Elle parut réfléchir un instant :

\- Tu sais jouer d'un autre instrument ?

\- Du violon…

\- Bien !

Elle parut satisfaite des réponses données par Roderich, alors elle tourna les talons et lui lança avant de partir :

\- Je ne dirais rien, rassure-toi. Seulement, la prochaine fois que l'envie te prend de jouer, préviens-moi, que je vienne t'écouter. La musique, c'est quelque chose qui me manque terriblement depuis cette stupide loi l'interdisant. Tu n'es pas si ennuyeux que je le pensais finalement !

Elle partit ainsi, souriante et chantonnant l'air joué par Roderich quelques instants plus tôt, lequel était encore tout chamboulé par cette invitée surprise.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il put jouer durant son séjour en Allemagne qui dura quelques années, sous la protection d'une jeune fille nommée Elizaveta, aux allures de garçon mais intuitive et très vive d'esprit, laquelle ayant déjà flairé le conflit plusieurs années avant que le véritable règne de tyrannie ne commence en Allemagne.

* * *

 **Donc voilà, j'ai rien de spécial à dire en fait x) une tite review pour nous aider?**


End file.
